


All These Love Songs I Wrote for you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Stupid sweet talker, Joshua thought, blushing. Stupid handsome asshole rocker that was his lover.





	All These Love Songs I Wrote for you

“Baby,” Jeonghan said, voice low, eyes watching Joshua like he was an oasis in the hot dry desert and Jeonghan was thirsty. He patted his lap. “Come here.”

“And what if I don’t want go over there,” Joshua asked, biting down on his bottom lip. His red cherry stained lips. He had been in such a hurry to get to Jeonghan’s apartment that he didn’t have time to wash off the makeup from the music show.

“Didn’t you miss me though Shua?” Jeonghan beckoned with his hands, giving Joshua a small pout.

He did miss his rocker boyfriend. It was hard to find time for each other when Joshua was busy with music shows, events, variety shows, and practice. Jeonghan had his own gigs at nightclubs and university events with the band.

“You’re a rocker,” Joshua said, raising his eyebrows, “what sort of rocker pouts?” He wasn’t going to answer Jeonghan.

Grinning, Jeonghan spread his legs a bit, patting his thigh once more. “The type that misses his boyfriend and wants him close.” His lashes went low, voice deep, tinged with sadness, “You know I miss you when we can’t see each other. Video calls and pictures are nice but they’re not you baby.”

Stupid sweet talker, Joshua thought, blushing. Stupid handsome asshole rocker that was his lover. He walked over, settling himself on Jeonghan’s lap, one leg on either side of Jeonghan. “I missed you too,” he whispered, kissing Jeonghan on his jaw. Wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s neck, he settled in, smiling as he felt Jeonghan’s arms go around his waist.

Jeonghan hummed. “Did my pretty idol miss me enough to kiss me on the lips?”

Stupid bastard was teasing him. Joshua blushed even harder.

Jeonghan liked to joke about Joshua’s idol status. When they had first met, Jeonghan confessed to putting Joshua into his contacts as pretty baby idol Shua. Joshua who had been slightly fresh, debuting within the last half year. Who still had the baby fat from his teenager years, and the soft sweet look that they were going for still.

Jeonghan had the rocker image at that point. Blond dyed hair, short and slicked back half of the time. His one and only piercing shining on his ear. One and only because Jeonghan hated pain and he couldn’t deal with more than one, which he was dared into getting.

Hands moving up, Joshua toyed with the back end of Jeonghan’s now dark hair. “I don’t know,” he said slowly, teasing Jeonghan back. “Am I the only idol you’re seeing? Because if I’m not….”

With narrowed eyes, Jeonghan brought his right hand up to take Joshua’s face and turn it towards him. “You’re the only person I’d ever love. You took my heart and you’re not giving it back. Don’t joke like that.”

Joshua leaned in and kissed him, trying to pour his love into that kiss. pulling away, he apologized. “M’sorry. I just—”

Sighing, Jeonghan nodded. “I get it. I do. Just don’t doubt me ok?” He stroked Joshua’s cheek, watching him turn his face into his hand to nuzzle it like a cat. “You’re the only one for me. You made me soft. Did you know that?” Jeonghan laughed. “The other guys like to tease me. Whenever I get a picture from you apparently my face gets soft and I smile all besotted. No one has ever done that to me before.”

Joshua turned watery, shimmering eyes at him. “I turned the big bad rocker into a softie.” Laying a kiss on Jeonghan’s palm, he moved forward, moving his hips in a slight circular motion. “All those loves songs you wrote recently?”

“All about you,” Jeonghan said, voice low. He let his hand around Joshua’s waist wander down, slowly dipping into the waistband of his sweats. “Come to our latest gig. And you can hear me sing it for you live.” He ran his nose down Joshua’s neck, pressing soft kisses all the while. “But for now. You can sing for me. All those pretty little noises.”


End file.
